L'amour fraternel
by JayBwalk
Summary: Un OS sur la relation qu'on Jérémy et Elena.. OS assez Court.


**Bonjour !**

_Voici mon nouvel OS (eh oui, encore un..) , consacré à la relation qu'on Jérémy et Elena. Je suis assez fière de ce que j'ai écris (ooooh, pour une fois ^^). Pour l'écriture de cet OS, j'ai juste essayer de décrire du mieux que je pouvais les sentiments que j'ai pour mon grand frère, je trouvais que ça allait plutot bien avec Elena alors voilà... Bref, j'arrête de raconter ma vie ! x)_

_J'espère vraiment que ça vous plaira, parce que j'y ai consacré presque deux heures... Mais au final, tout ce temps n'auras servis à rien puisque c'est un OS qui est court. Mais c'est surtout mettre dans un OS mes sentiments qui as pris tout ce temps... En tout cas, j'espère que vous me donnerez vos avis._

* * *

Depuis la mort de mes parents, j'ai toujours pensé que Jérémy finirait par m'abandonner lui aussi. Pas en perdant la vie. Non. C'était une chose que je ne pouvais pas imaginer. Mon petit frère ne pouvait et ne devait pas mourir. Chaque jour je me disais, "Aujourd'hui Jérémy va me laisser seule. Il va partir. Il va aller refaire sa vie loin de tout ce surnaturel." Mais rien de cela ne se passait. Mon petit frère restait près de moi, à me montrer combien il tient à moi. Et j'étais énormément toucher de toutes ces petites marques d'affections qu'il y avait entre mon frère et moi. Parce que cela me prouvait qu'on était en quelques sortes, soudés, attachés ensembles par de nombreuses chaînes incassable. C'était tellement important pour moi d'avoir Jérémy à mes cotés. Il était ma bouée de sauvetage, la dernière personne de ma famille qu'il me restait. Je devais prendre soin de lui, comme lui le faisait avec moi. Je devais le protêger de tout ces dangers qui planaient au dessus de nos têtes. Je devais tout faire pour qu'il reste en vie. Jérémy était la personne à qui je tenais le plus. Même mon amour pour Stefan n'était absolument rien comparés à ce que je ressentais pour mon petit frère. J'étais fière de l'homme qu'il était aujourd'hui. À seulement dix sept ans, Jérémy avait fait face à beaucoup d'épreuves. Mais pourtant, il avait su garder la tête bien haute. Comme si cela ne l'atteignait pas, ou presque pas. Il était grand et fort. Il n'était plus le petit garçon que je devais protéger il y a quelques années.

Mon frère avait perdus beaucoup de gens dans sa vie, nos parents, Vicky et Anna, tante Jenna. Et pourtant, en le voyant si fort, c'était comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passés. Lorsque tante Jenna était morte, j'avais bien crut que Jérémy n'arriverait pas à se relever et qu'il allait vraiment finir par s'enfuir en me laissant seule, mais il n'avait rien fait de cela. Il avait été beaucoup plus fort que moi. C'était lui qui m'avais réconforté. Et je ne le remercierais jamais assez pour tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi.

Souvent, j'avais l'impression qu'il était le grand frère, et que moi j'étais une petite fille face à lui. Mon frère était une sorte d'héros pour moi, je l'aimais plus que tout. Il était si important pour moi. On avais beau se disputer très souvent, pour des choses inutiles, mon frère était la personne que j'aimais le plus dans ce monde. Avez vous déjà eu cette impression, que lorsqu'on est avec une personne qui nous est cher, on croit que rien ne peux nous arriver ? J'ai cet effet là avec Jérémy. Parce que je sais que mon frère faisait tout pour me protéger. J'étais presque sur que Jérémy était près à se laisser mourir pour que moi je reste en vie. Et cette idée ne me plaisait absoument pas. Que ferais-je sans lui ? Il était le soleil qui illuminait mes journées. En fait, Jérémy était la deuxième artie de mon cœur. Je vivais grâce à lui et tout l'amour qu'il m'apportait. J'étais débile. Je pensais comme si c'étais grâce à Jérémy que je respirait. Mais pour moi, c'était un petit peu le cas. À combien de reprises m'avait-il sauvé ? Je ne comptais plus le nombres de fois où il était venue à ma rescousse. Super Jérémy. Voilà le surnom que je lui donnait lorsque nous étions encore que de simples enfants innocent. Et je pense que ce surnom le suivra encore un bon moment. Quand on ne connaissait pas encore l'existence des vampires et tout ce qui touche le surnaturel, Jérémy et moi étions vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre ensembles. Depuis que Stefan et Damon étaient entrés dans ma vie, mon petit frère et moi on s'étaient un peu éloignés, mais on restait tout de même très proches. Je ne pouvais pas rester loin de lui. Et peut-être que c'était un problème pour moi. J'étais bien trop dépendante de Jérémy, et c'était mal. Car un jour, il aurait une femme et des enfants... et plus les jours passeraient, et plus il m'oubliras. Ilse ficheras complètement de moi, tout ce qui l'importeras ce sera le bonheur de sa famille.  
Penser à tout cela me faisait mal. Jamais je ne pourrais être séparé de mon frère, mais pourtant, il le faudrait bien un jour. Mais pour le moment, je ne préfèrais pas penser à ce jour. J'espèrais juste qu'il arrive dans de très longues années. Lorsque je serais préparée à ce que Jérémy soit loin de moi. C'est à dire... dans un long moment. C'est une chose qui m'avait toujours fais assez peur. Mon frère qui part vivre sa vie très loin de moi. Même lorsque je n'étais qu'une petite fille, j'écrivais sur de nombreux petits bouts de papier **"Jérémy est à moi, rien qu'à moi, c'est mon petit frère et jamais il ne s'éloigneras de moi." **Je les collais sur des cahiers, sur des murs, dans la cuisine. Et lorsque mes parents découvraient tout ces petits mots, ils explosaient de rire et moi je me vexais en hurlant que c'était juste la véritée. Ce que je pouvais être stupide à cette époque. Mais je n'étais qu'une petite fille innocente.  
Je me rappelle, lorsque Jérémy est né et que des amis de mes parents étaient venus pour le voir, j'avais crier un :

**« _- Non, vous ne portez pas mon petit Jérémy. Personne n'a le droit de le toucher, personne sauf Miranda, Darren et Elena Guilbert. Non mais ho !_** »

J'étais vraiment très possessive. Je croyais que comme Jérémy était mon petit frère, il m'appartenait. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais être bête lorsque j'étais gamine. J'étais une vrai petite tête de mule, et je piquais tout ce que je trouvais. Les boucles d'oreilles de ma mère, les bracelets de tante Jenna, les marteaux de mon père... Et puis je m'amusais à la Barbie avec Jérémy aussi. Jérémy me servait de Barbie. Je passais mon temps à l'habiller avec ma mère, puis lorsque j'allais le voir dans sa chambre, je m'amusais à le maquiller. Qu'elle chipie ! Il y a peu de temps, avec mon frère on as ressortis les vieux albums photos de la famille. Il y avait des tonnes et des tonnes de photos de Jérémy et moi, et de nos amis aussi. Puis il y avait ces fameuses photos de mon frère déguisé en fille. Quand je l'avais déguisé. Lorsque Jérémy avait vu les photos, il avait ouvert grand les yeux. Sûrement choqué de voir dans quel état je le mettais lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un petit garçon. Une chose était sûr, c'était lui ma poupée Barbie, et pas un de ces jouets...

**« _- Non.. Mais... mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? Pourquoi est-ce que je suis maquiller ? Mon Dieu, je suis pire qu'un clown sur ces photos. Et puis, cette quoi cette jupette immonde ? Et ce rose sur mes joues ?_** » Avait-il dit.

Moi je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher d'éclater de rire en voyant la magnifique tête qu'il faisait. Si vous l'auriez vu ! Puis, mon hilarité c'était vite calmé lorsqu'on avait regardés les vidéos de familles. Et je peux vous dire que j'adorais me balader toute nue lorsque j'étais petite. Cette fois, c'était Jérémy qui avait bien rigoler en voyant toutes les bêtises que j'avais pu faire. J'étais vraiment un petit monstre qui foutait un bordel pas possible. Une vraie tornade. Un ouragan. Voilà ce que j'étais étant gamine. Je m'accrochais aux rideaux pour les faires tomber, je jetais les chaussures de ma mère dans les murs, je prenais les pantalons de mon père et les mettais dans le jardin. J'avais même jeter le chat du voisin à la poubelle. Je 'en revenais pas de toutes les conneries que j'avais pu faire pendant mon enfance. J'avais vraiment l'air d'être insupportable ! Rien qu'en me voyant faire toutes ces bêtises sur les vidéos, j'avais eu envie de me taper la tête contre un mur. Jérémy ne s'était pas calmé pendant au moins cinq minutes lorsqu'il avait vu la tête que je faisais en me voyant quand j'étais gamine. J'avais sauter sur mon frère pour le chatouiller. Je lui faisais une sorte de morale quoi. On se fichait pas de moi, non mais ho ! Mais bien sûr, avec ma force de petite femme faible, je n'avais pas eu le dessus, et je m'étais très vite retrouvé sous Jérémy, pleurant de rire. J'adorais vraiment ces moments passés avec lui. Ils se faisaient de plus en plus rare, mais lrsqu'il y en avais, on en profitais à fond. On s'amusais comme deux gosses. Et dans ces moments-là, Jérémy étions pire que lorsque j'étais gamine. Enfin, peut-être pas pire, mais presque. Parce que vraiment, je n'avais jamais vue une gosse aussi intenable que moi ! Pire qu'un tsunami. Enfin bon, j'en rajoutais un petit peu mais la tornade me définissait à merveille. En tout cas, je n'étais pas très calme étant petite. J'avais juste envie de me jeter contre un arbre en voyant tout ce que j'avais pu faire. Et lorsque Jérémy m'avait vu, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de rire comme un idiot une nouvelle fois. Merci bien mon frère de te foutre de ma gueule ouvertement. On verras bien qui riras le dernier !

**«_ - Oh c'est toi ce petit démon tout mignon avec des couettes Elena ? Mais bordel tu ne pouvais pas rester en place plus de deux minutes ! C'est fou. _**»

Il pleurait presque de rire cet idiot. Et moi, j'avais des envies de meurtres pour mon petit frère. Alors, sans rien dire, j'avais pris une bouteille de shampoing et lui avais vider sur la tête avant de m'enfuir à toute vitesse, manquant de tomber à cause du tapis. Jérémy avait pousser un cris... pire que dans les films d'horreur. Quand je l'avais entendue hurler des insultes du genre, "Idiote" et tout ce qui va avec, à mon encontre, je m'étais bien vite enfermée dans ma chambre, alors que mon frère tapait comme un fou sur ma porte. Et lorsque j'étais enfin sortie, j'avais moi aussi subi le même sort que Jérémy. Sauf que moi, il m'avait vider une bouteille de ketchup sur la tête, à la place du shampoing. J'étais bien belle avec ce truc à la tomate sur la tête !

Après ce jour magique (si on enlève le passage du ketchup sur la tête bien entendu), mon frère et moi avions passé tout notre temps ensembles. J'avais mis Stefan de cotés pour être spécialement avec Jérémy. Et être loin de Stefan ne m'avais rien fais. Je ne m'étais pas ennuyé pendant une seule seconde ! Mon frère apportait la bonne humeur partout où il passait. En fait, je n'avais besoin que de lui pour avoir une belle vie. Tout les autres passaient après Jérémy. Même Caroline et Bonnie. Elles avaient beau être mes meilleures amies, l'amour que j'avais pour mon petit frère passait au dessus de tout. Il était celui à qui je pensais en permanence, si un danger rodait, je m'inquiètais aussitot pour Jérémy. C'était instinctif. Je me devais de protéger mon frère, mon petit ange.

**« _- Tu sais Elena, il faut que tu arrête de t'inquiéter autant pour moi. Je suis en sécurité. C'est toi qui est la plus en danger ici, tu est un double Petrova, et beaucoup de vampires et autres créatures surnaturelles te recherche.. En tout cas, sache que quoi qu'il arrive, je te protégerais toujours. Quitte à perdre la vie pour toi, je le ferais._** » M'avait-il dit un jour.

J'avais bien entendu protesté, en disant qu'il n'avait pas le droit de passer son temps à veiller sur sa grande sœur, qu'il avait sa vie à vivre, mais il n'y avait rien eu à faire. Jérémy était résigné à faire en sorte qu'il ne m'arrive rien. Je n'étais pas du tout d'accord avec ça ! Il n'avait pas le droit de gâcher sa vie avec tout ces trucs surnaturel, et surtout, il n'avait pas le droit de passer son temps à me protéger ! Il ne pouvait pas. Il avait une vie normale à vivre, et ce n'était pas en restant à mes cotés qu'elle serait normale. J'étais un aimant à vampires et toutes sortes de danger. Mais j'avoue que le fait que mon petit frère veuille rester avec moi me rendait plus qu'heureuse. J'avais tellement peur de le voir loin. Ça en devenait presque une obsession. Et ça m'agacait ! Lorsque aucun problème n'était en vue, je me mettais à penser à Jérémy, habitant à l'autre bout du monde, avec une femme et des enfants, et aussi un chien. Ça me faisait mal de penser à tout cela. J'avais tellement perdue de personnes à qui je tenais énormément, que rien que de penser que mes proches puissent s'éteindre me faisait horriblement flipper. C'était une chose que je ne pouvais pas imaginer.

Le jour de l'anniversaire de Jérémy, je lui avais fabriqué moi-même son cadeau. À l'aide de plusieurs souvenirs de nous deux que j'avais récupéré, j'avais créer un adre, où était des photos de lui et moi. J'avais aussi fait une vidéo, et je l'avais graver sur un CD avant de l'emballer dans un papier cadeau. J'avais glisser dans l'emballage un bout de papier avec écris **"Je t'aime, n'en doute jamais mon petit frère."**. J'étais fière de ce que j'avais fais. C'étais un cadeau simple, mais ça me tenait beaucoup à cœur. Lorsque Jérémy l'avait ouvert, il était d'abord tomber sur mon petit mot. Il avait souris avant de regarder le cadre et de me prendre dans ses bras. Puis lorsque on avais regarder la vidéo que j'avais faites spécialement pour lui, il s'étais jeté dans mes bras avant de fondre en larmes. Je l'avais très vite suivis et on avais pleuré ensembles. Apparement, mon petit frère avait été émue de voir toutes mes vidéos souvenirs (que mes parents n'avait jamais vu, d'ailleurs personne n'avais jamais eu le privilège de les regarder) regrouper dans ce CD.

« **_- Malgré tout ce qui nous arrive, je t'aime. Plus que tout. C'est pas des paroles en l'air, t'es ma sœur, mon ange gardin, mon modèle. T'es un peu la femme de ma vie Elena. Je sais que je n'aimerais jamais une autre feme comme je t'aime toi. Tu est ma sœur, la personne que j'aime le plus. Tu est la personne la plus importante dans ma vie._ **»

On étais vraiment très attaché. C'était Jérémy et Elena. Ou rien d'autre. On avais un lien comme indestructible. On s'aimait, et rien n'y personne ne pourras nous séparer. Parce que l'amour qu'il y avait entre nous était bien plus fort que tout.

* * *

**Reviews please ! :)**  
**J'accepte toutes les critiques, bonnes comme mauvaises, ça ne peut que m'aider à m'améliorer.**

- Jay. xx

_[ Stevy mon ange love you ]_


End file.
